


as long as you're there

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: After a long day, it's nice to come home to Fitz (even if Fitz can't look away from his work).





	

Mack stands in the doorway, watching Fitz. It's 2AM, but Fitz is on the couch, quickly tapping notes on his tablet, fully alert and snacking on a bag of pretzels. Mack is so tired he can barely stand, but he can't help but find it adorable.

Fitz notices Mack standing there, but he's wrapped up in work so he just gives Mack a quick smile and keeps at it. But he moves the pretzels to the table and slides the tablet to the arm of the couch, so Mack takes the invitation and lies down on his side, his head resting comfortably on Fitz' thigh. 

"You make a pretty good pillow, Turbo," Mack teases, voice full of affection.

"Of course I do," Fitz says, as if it's the most logical compliment in the world, and Mack laughs.

Fitz runs moves his left hand over to caress the nape of Mack's neck, his eyes still on the tablet that his right hand is tapping. 

Mack lets out a breath, listens to the soothing sound of Fitz working, tap-tap-tap and the occasional mumble to himself about field theory, feels the gentle circles of Fitz's fingers on his neck. He closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Mack/Fitz, pillow" on comment-fic on livejournal.


End file.
